


Even Unto Death

by andthenabanana (bananaandthena)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, curse you peter jackson, i reject movie!canon and accept my own reality, rare OTP ahoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandthena/pseuds/andthenabanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For death cannot do us part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Unto Death

He was playing his flute, a jaunty tune for the birds to twitter and chirp with, when the pain came sudden and sharp, burning like heated metal piercing him from his back and into his heart.

Lindir crumpled to his knees, unaware of his pained gasp catching Erestor’s attention. Another stab made him cry out, his body jerking strongly as his soul screamed in torment despite the disbelief and shock in his mind. There was a whisper of regret, litanies of apologies, all in a voice so loved by him— then it was gone.

_Gone._

Lindir didn’t feels his mentor’s worried calls and his hands on his shoulders, pleading for the minstrel to  _look at me, Lindir, stay with me_. He didn’t feel tears coursing down his pallid cheeks. He couldn’t feel his body trembling violently, his skin becoming ice cold to the touch. Numb to the world outside, Lindir could only focus on the emptiness within him, a dark chasm that drained his remaining energy.

Erestor gathered Lindir into his arms, one below his shoulders and the other under his knees, and swiftly carried him towards the healing wings.

The flute was left behind, never to be used again— its body of mallorn broken beyond repair.

**Author's Note:**

> come and ship with meeeeeeeeeeee *U*
> 
> i, in a way, dedicate this to silver_trails; she was the one who got me shipping haldir/lindir, but her story cannot be found any longer ;;
> 
> need visual nudging? here you go: http://andthenabanana.tumblr.com/post/41681640771
> 
> also, any and every mistake is mine.


End file.
